


AloeTale

by W_D_Punster



Series: The War On The Anomaly [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU kinda not really, Aloe plants are evil (not really), Aloe plants shooting fire, Asriel gets saved eventually, Chara lurks in the shadows, Core goes boom, Everyone's gonna have a bad time, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Flowey gets a new look, Flowey helps (reluctantly), Flowey sucks at being evil, Friendship Fireballs, Gaster Intervenes, Gaster Screws around with the timeline, Gaster fights off The Anomaly, Gaster is helpful, Gaster is the real Gaster Blaster Master, Helpful Chara (eventually), Hopes and Dreams permeates the vicinity, I need halp, Irony, Irony everywhere, Megalo Strike Back, Mod fic, Science Stuff, Snootleboops, Temmies are badasses, The Absolute God of Hyperdeath saves the day, The Anomaly is the real evil, The most evil person is not the one you'd expect, The world comes to an end...... Repeatedly, Timeline Abusing, Timeline Erasing, Timeline modifcation, i'm out of tag ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_D_Punster/pseuds/W_D_Punster
Summary: All she wants to do is save Asriel. She's reset so many times, she's afraid another reset might break the timeline. But she has to. She can save him next time. She can feel it. But when a few others that have grown tired of the resets decide to Intervene, things change. Primarily concerning our favorite flower/goat.





	1. An Aloe-ing Change

* * *

**Long ago, two races ruled over Earth:**  
  
**HUMANS, and MONSTERS.**  
  
**One day, war broke out between the two races.**  
  
**After a long battle, the humans were victorious.**  
  
**They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.**

* * *

 

**[LOADING UPDATED INTRO INFORMATION]**  
  
**..........................................**

**.............................................**

**[LOAD COMPLETE]**

* * *

**For many years, the monsters remained trapped in the UNDERGROUND. A variety of humans came through. All of them sought to return to the surface, but not one actually made it through.**

**..............................................**

**Then came Frisk. The 8th human to fall into the UNDERGROUND. At first, she had wished only to return to the surface. But, as she came across and befriended more and more monsters, she began to wish for something else. To free the monsters from the UNDERGROUND. Through her DETERMINATION, and her powers of SAVE, LOAD, and RESET, she managed to non aggressively befriend every monster she came across. Eventually, she got the happiest ending normally achievable............**

  
**But she didn't think it was the happiest ending. She had set out to SAVE everyone. But there was still one last person that needed saving. Asriel. And so it was that Frisk began an almost endless series of runs and resets, constantly trying to find a way to save him from turning into Flowey once more.**

**............................................**

**Hundreds upon hundreds of times she attempted to find a way to SAVE him.**

**...............................................**

  
**And then, with one reset, she succeeded. Not, however, in the way she had intended. Certainly not in a satisfactory way. This outcome was anything but. And it would come to pass that Asriel was not the only one who's situation had changed, for better, or for worse...........**  

* * *

  _ **ALOETALE**_   

* * *

 

 

It took Frisk a moment to realize that she had woken up in the Ruins again. _"Odd"_ , she thought to herself, _"The flower bed feels a lot more pokey than normal."_ She had done this so many times now she could barley tell sleeping and resetting apart. She had failed, again. This time, things had gone even worse than usual...

  
**_Flashback! Start!_ **

  
She had reached the barrier. Toriel intervened in the non starter with Asgore. All her friends had shown up, as usual.

Then came Asr- well, Flowey at that moment. His big, and at this point boring, speech. Then him taking everyone's SOULs. Then, something odd happened. As he absorbed all the monsters SOULs, sans's soul collided with one of the human SOULs within Flowey.

  
And, with a flash of blue light, shattered it.

  
Both Flowey and Frisk looked on, stunned at unexpected event. Then Flowey, being what he was, decided to go forward with his plan, taunting Frisk. Telling her that, so long as he could get her SOUL, he could still achieve his real form. And so the epic battle against Omega Flowey raged once more.

The battle progressed normally otherwise, same old SAVE scumming by Flowey, and with Frisk getting aid from the human SOULs in turn. Then they reached the spot for the purple SOUL, which was being stood in for by the monster SOULs.

Except, at the moment of their activation, the monster SOULs fell to pieces. Alarmed, Flowey desperately attempted to use the remaining five human SOULs to destroy Frisk. They released from their containers, and began concentrating energy.

At which time each one was pierced by what appeared to be tendrils made of the purest shadows. Then they shattered. Flowey, shaking in fear, began to beg Frisk to reset, as even he could tell something was horribly wrong. She quickly called up the reset button - which, had she been paying attention, now said " **MOD RESET** ".

**__**As she slammed her hand down on the button, the last thing she noticed was a figure standing in the corner, hunched over. With empty eyes, a smile, and a crack running above its right eye and below its left. Then it all went black.

**_Flashback! End......??_ **

_"What was that thing?"_ , she wondered to herself. _"Just looking at it sent a chill down my spine."_ She decided to stop thinking about it for the moment. Gathering her DETERMINATION, she brought herself to open her eyes.

And then realized why the flower bed was more unpleasant than before. Because it wasn't a flower bed this time. Rather, it appeared to be some sort of line of..... some cactus like plant. She had seen them before, but couldn't remember the name.

Sighing to herself, she got up, and began walking towards the main entrance to the ruins. She had done this all so many times, she was beginning to want to give up. But she couldn't do that. For Asriel's sake. "Hopefully that's the only major difference." she said aloud, looking back at the flower-bed-turned-prickly one last time.

Then, when she turned through the entrance, her breath caught in her throat.

_"NO! NO! NO!"_ her thoughts screamed at her....

For just in front of her, was a conformation of her fears......

 

* * *

 

 

**"Howdy!"**

  
**"I'm Al!"**

  
**"Al the Aloe Vera!"**


	2. Of Aloe Vera Plants and Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al the Aloe Vera....... Not much else will need to be said..... Except that this chapter also yields a slight peek of a twist....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisty time already? Maybe I'm just not good a pacing things? Oh well.

* * *

"F-Fl-Flowey?! What happened to you?!" Frisk yelled.

"Who the hell is Flowey? My name is Al. And I honestly don't know what you're talking about!

Frisk was speechless for a moment before saying, in a low voice, "You're...... You're an Aloe Vera plant........" 

"I see I have a great and mighty observant one on my hands. Woop dee frigging doo. Anyway, you must be new to the underground. Let me show you how thin-"

"I'm not going to let you trick me into getting hit by "Friendliness Pellets" you know." Frisk said, interrupting Al. "In fact, compared to how you normally are, you're sucking at being evil right now Flow- err.....Al."

She stared dead at him as Al looked at her with an annoyed look on his face. It wasn't long before he said "You know, I do genuinely wonder how you know this much. I especially want to know who the hell this "Flowey" is, seeing as how he's apparently very similar to me. Perhaps I can get that information out of your brain... ", he said, smiling wickedly, " **AFTER I KILL YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA** -" 

 

Suddenly his evil laughter was cut short by a bit of dirt landing in his face. Looking in the direction it had come from, he noticed her looking at him, an amused smirk on her face. "What's that look on your face?!" 

 

She just shook her head, before replying "Just thinking about the fact that you're still too busy talking to actually try to kill me" Then, suddenly, she noticed his face change to something similar to Floweys "Nightmare Grin", which is a great feat for a plant with no face shaped surfaces, as he said "Oh, but if you'd have been patient, I was just getting to that part....." 

Frisk felt something was different..... _**Dangerously so**_. She tried to remain calm and confident, but instead her voice shook as she said "Wh-What are y-you gonna do, t-try to kill me with Fr-Friendliness Pellets?" 

" **HAH!** "Friendliness Pellets"? **WHAT A STUPID NAME FOR AN ATTACK!** No, you idiot! I use...." 

Suddenly, two small green fireballs, each about the size of a fist, appeared in front of Al. 

"........ Friendship Fireballs!"

Immediately after saying that, the two fireballs shot towards Frisk. She was still so struck by the oddity of the situation, she almost forgot to dodge. Feeling the strange urge to taunt Al, she said "You're an Aloe Vera plant shooting fireballs, don't you find that a bit odd?" 

Frustrated at her continued dodging, but trying not to show it, Al called back "Yes, I know. Aloe is good for burns. That bit of information has helped me kill idiots like you a bunch of times. People who get baited into a false sense of security simply because I'm a plant normally used to heal stuff! **OH YOUR ALL SUCH IDIOTS! AND NOW I GET TO KILL ANOTHER ONE! HAHA HAHA!**

Frisk just shook her head again, effortlessly dodging yet another set of fireballs. "And another thing", she said,  "Friendship Fireballs? That name is even worse than Friendliness Pellets!" Suddenly, she tripped over a rock she hadn't seen, and fell on her face, still narrowly avoiding another fireball. 

"You're right", Al said, "It does have a worse name.... But....." 

Suddenly an entire hemisphere of fireballs formed around her. 

"..... I feel compelled to guarantee that the attack itself is far better........... **NOW DIE!** "

Al then began laughing madly, as the flames began to close in. Then, suddenly, they all burst. 

 

"Huh?" both Frisk and Al said simultaneously, shortly before Al was blown away by a mini tornado.

Frisk, without a second thought, got up and ran towards the bit of white fur she saw out of the corner of her eye. _"At least Toriel coming to save me has stayed the same."_ ,  she thought. 

Or, at least she was thinking that. Until a deep male voice said "Howdy! I wasn't expecting to see a human down here today. Especially not one fighting an Aloe Vera plant of all things!" 

Frisk stopped mid run. 

For standing in front of her was not _Toriel_. 

But _Asgore_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger again! Can you spot the plot twist? Or perhaps there is more than one? Or perhaps I'm just seeing things in my story? Wait.... That's what I'm supposed to do.............


End file.
